What is Love?
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: Post-season 2 and Pre-movie. Setsuna had a dream of Marina Ismail, in which she said that she can teach him the meaning of love. Can he grasp it as a means of seeking mutual understanding? My first Setsuna/Marina G00 fic! Warning: some OOCness and LEMONS!


_The Devil Hunter returns once again. This time, I am back with another very romantic lemon. I have been watching Gundam 00. This time, it is my favorite character, Setsuna F. Seiei, and the Princess monarch of Azadistan, Marina Ismail._

_Well, I was planning this fic for a long time, so long that someone else beat me to making the first SetsunaxMarina lemon. Oh well; I'm still making this anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>Title: What is Love?<strong>

**Pairing: Setsuna F. Seiei and Marina Ismail**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Setsuna has become tired of countless wars. But suddenly, as he returns to his apartment, he has this feeling when it comes to a certain princess from a certain kingdom she rules in. Will this princess unlock this feeling he has inside him?**

**Warning: This has a lemon. Do not read if you are offended by such content. I advise you to close the tab or press the friggin' "back" button, if you really know what is good for you. There might be some OOCness in this, but I don't know. You be the judge.**

**Setting: After G00 Season 2, but before A Wakening of the Trailblazer (The Gundam 00 Movie)**

_Just enjoy the damn fic, okay?_

* * *

><p>Setsuna is now done with war. He knew of the consequences of it. He just wants to promote mutual human understanding and solve problems, without even resorting to violence. He just wished there is an end to a conflict, but there isn't, for as long as humanity exists, so will battles.<p>

Accompanying him to his condominium unit was his neighbor and former fellow member of Celestial Being, Saji Crossroad. Both he and Setsuna were told from Lockon Stratos AKA Lyle Dylandy that he have found Saji's sister Kinoue's real killer, Ali Al Sachez, and killed him for good this time back in the war with the A-Laws and the group leading the group called The Innovators. Saji knew his sister would not be brought back with Ali's death, but it can appease her soul to say the least.

It was nightfall and Saji decided to offer Setsuna some dinner over his apartment.

"Hey, Setsuna. Wanna have dinner with me?" Saji asked "It's just my way for me to take back what I said about the entire Gundam Meisters as a whole for murdering my sister as well as Celestial Being, but I realized that, after I heard from Lockon that he killed my sister's _real_ murderer, maybe there are good-hearted Meisters such as yourself, Setsuna."

Setsuna thinks over this for a few seconds and, after doing so, he answers "Okay, Saji, but just this once, alright?"

"OK, then."

* * *

><p>Then, the brown-haired young man noticed his condominium door already open. As he opens it fully, he sees a blonde young woman watching a Blu-Ray movie.<p>

"Louise?" Saji began. The girl turned to the man calling her name.

"Saji!" Louise exclaimed as she ran to him and hugged him. When Setsuna sees this moment, he began having a vision. He was happy that he could see the Princess of Azdistan, Marina Ismail, again. They ran towards each other until they embraced each other in their arms. Then, the raven-haired pilot of the 00 Gundam shook that vision away as he had to focus on what's happening now.

Noticing him shaking his head, Saji got some concern for him. "Setsuna, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing, really," the black-haired man answered stoically "Let's just eat and I'll be done with it, okay?"

Louise nodded. So she zoomed to the dining area, onto the kitchen, and cooked a complete meal for three, which is beef ravioli. It was a good thing she prepared the meat filled dough in a plastic container so she can prepare just the sauce. After 30 minutes, the beef ravioli is ready.

Saji smelled it and complimented "Louise, you sure know your taste in Italian pastas." He turns to Setsuna. "Hey, Setsuna. Ever tried ravioli before?"

"No. I never tasted any Italian cuisine before in my life," Setsuna answered stoically

"Then have a taste of Italy, my friend."

Then, Setsuna raised an eyebrow and curiously muttered "Friend? So that means…"

"Yeah, I forgive you Setsuna. I know you're tired of war a lot. I can tell by your face and your own beliefs. And you know what? So are we."

"You really mean that, Saji?"

"Of course," he finally said with a smile. Setsuna never smiled back and began getting his share of Louise's ravioli. He tasted it, and widened his eye.

"Um, Louise?" Louise then turned to Setsuna for his attention. "This ravioli tastes good," he stoically complimented, yet he sounded so honest about it.

"Why thank you, Setsuna," Louise happily, sensing his honesty despite his stoic tone.

Then Saji spoke up. "You know? You're the only Celestial Being Gundam Meister I know as both a respectable friend and neighbor."

"He's right, Setsuna," Louise added "You should be lucky you have friends and comrades to trust on."

Then the Gundam Meister of Celestial Being gave them a little philosophy about trust. "Yeah. But just be careful who you trust. It can end up in betrayal."

"Don't worry about the betrayal part Setsuna," Saji assured

"We trust you," Louise added

Setsuna nodded and then replied "Just keep this amongst us you two. Keep the fact that you two are friends with a Gundam Meister a secret, okay?"

"Got it," Saji answered. "It's amongst the three of us, okay, Setsuna?"

"Our lips are sealed," Louise added

He nodded. Then, he finished his plate but asked for a second serving.

'_I never thought Saji's girlfriend's cooking would taste so… delicious…_' he thought

After Louise left for her apartment and giving Saji a goodbye kiss, Saji cleaned up the dishes. At the living room, Setsuna was watching some TV shows on Saji's TV. Then, yawning, Setsuna left for his apartment by turning the TV off.

"Going to your unit already, Setsuna?" Saji asked the black-haired MS pilot.

"Yeah; I'm quite tired today," Setsuna answered

"Okay, then. Good night."

"You too, Saji; sleep well tonight."

Setsuna left Saji's condo unit and unlocked his condo unit with his keys. He then opened his LCD TV. All he could ever watch was news coverage, which is mostly about wars.

"I'm sick of war," Setsuna said "I'm tired of partaking battle after battle." He then turned off his TV, took a shower, put on his striped pajamas, and slept.

In the middle of the night, Setsuna was sound asleep, as he couldn't try to sleep well at first. He is actually having a dream. But this was no ordinary dream; it was a dream even he could not understand himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setsuna's Dream<strong>_

_Setsuna is lying down on a bed, which is much bigger than his on his condo. He had a feeling he is no longer at his own home. He then noticed something; he wasn't wearing anything as he lay down. He felt a strange sensation on his down under. He raised his torso up and noticed a weird lump on the sheets moving. He uncovers it and was shocked to see what he uncovered._

_Marina Ismail, the princess monarch of the Kingdom of Azdastan, was giving him a blowjob. The younger man was shocked to see this._

"_P-p-princess M-m-marina?" He stuttered, groaning._

_The black-haired princess then licked the front parts of his manhood whilst massaging his ball sacs._

"_Setsuna? Tell me. How does it feel?" She asked._

"_I… I…" The raven haired Meister struggled to give her an answer. She then proceeded to suck the tip, like a lollipop. Then, Setsuna tries to stop her from whatever she is doing to him, but his resistance was futile. Seeing his resistance waivered, she then sucks his entire length. He gasped at her actions, unable to hold her back. Then, she went faster and harder as she couldn't resist his taste. Setsuna succumbed to the sensation she is giving him. Then, he couldn't take it anymore._

"_M-M-MARINA! I CAN'T! AARRGGH!" he grunted in his scream. Then, Marina pulled out from his member, only for his semen to spray all over her face. Then, she stood up from the bed naked and was turned back from Setsuna, exposing only her backside, which is her entire back, her buttocks and her silky legs. She never exposed her breasts or her womanhood in front of him. She then opened the door in front of her; when she opened it, it revealed a place with pure white light._

_Seeing Marina walking away to the light naked Setsuna then takes pursuit. He gestures his hand to wait so that he can talk._

"_Wait! Princess Marina!" He called "I… I felt something when I came on your face. I don't know how to describe this sensation, but…"_

"_What? Do you want me to teach you what that strange feeling you have deep inside you?" She then asked turning her head to face him._

"_Well… Yes, but I…"_

"_Well, Soran, I mean, Setsuna." She then gestures her hand on her mouth to watch out on how she calls him, for Setsuna does not want to be called by his real name, Soran Ibrahim, by anybody, including her. "If you want to know what that strange feeling you are having inside yourself, come visit me in Azadistan. I am willing to show you what it is." She then walks into the room of light, leaving a light so bright not even Setsuna could gaze on it further as it got brighter and brighter._

_**End of dream**_

* * *

><p>Setsuna then woke up. He then noticed his down under was quite wet. He then remembered that dream he had. He also remembered what she said last. If he wants to know this feeling he has inside him, then he should go visit Marina in Azadistan to find out.<p>

"That dream…" Setsuna began "Princess… Marina?" He shook his head "No way. There's no way she would treat me like that. Yet, I was dreaming… of her. And she was like that? Oh boy…" He sighs afterwards and decided to book a flight to Azadistan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Azadistan<strong>

Setsuna took a flight from his home all the way to Azadistan. In no way he would use his Gundam as his personal transport from nation to nation for it might expose him as a bringer of war. He never even wanted it that way. So he preferred a flight to Azadistan as it is safer that way, yet it will be a longer trip. He was also in disbelief he had to use his real name (Soran Ibrahim) in his passport to get to any nation he desires, except those that are under war. So he heads for the Azadistan Royal Palace on foot and, after some hours of walking, he made it to the palace.

**Kingdom of Azdastan, Azadistan Royal Palace**

The raven-haired 21-year-old young man stood in front of the palace and, with some confidence and a sigh, he walks to the front door.

Inside, Princess Marina Ismail was just done with some paperwork and decided to have a walk outside the palace. But, as she goes outside, she hears a doorbell. Her butler wanted to get the door and see who it is, but she decided to answer the doorbell. She was very surprised to see who answered it.

"Setsuna! So glad to see you here!" Marina exclaimed happily.

"It has been some time, Princess Marina," Setsuna answered but with no emotion to put it. He then asked the butler to put his large luggage (which contained clothing supply that would last for three days and two nights mostly) inside the princess' room in which he gladly did.

Then, the princess offered the black-haired young man a seat by the backyard, which had a huge swimming pool; on the center of it was a dining table for four people under a gazebo on the surface, connected by three concrete bridges. She sat down on one seat and then she offered him one too, which he accepted. Once they sat down, she ordered her helpers to leave them be and they began a conversation.

"Princess Marina, I…" Setsuna began "I had a dream about you last night."

"Hm? A dream you say? About me?" the princess asked "Tell me more about this dream of me."

"Well… I'm gonna have to whisper it to you; I don't want your servants or anybody else to find out. Keep this between us, okay?"

"Alright; it's between us."

"Here goes…" He then explained through a whisper his dream about her. He explained on he and she on a bed naked and she sucking on his manhood; lastly, he told her on what she said to him which is that if he wants to know this strange feeling he has inside him, then he should go visit her here in Azadistan.

"An interesting dream you had about me," the princess commented. "I had no idea you would have such a dream, especially if it is about me. Well then, if you want to know what love is, then I am willing to show you what it is truly." Setsuna then got puzzled on the word _love_.

"Huh? Wait, what? Love? How do you know all of this?" the raven-haired Gundam Meister asked in some shock "Have you ever had relationships with men as young as me before?"

"I did back years ago, even when I was as young as you, but I disregarded such a relationship because of my own interests of being a politician. Even up until now, I did not have any relationships with men, even on my own servants for I fear it may contradict my own role and destroy my reputation as monarch of Azdastan." She then explains of her life with having relationships with men. Some were whoring for her money, some had irreconcilable differences and some were very perverse. Setsuna then understood her past situation.

"So you had relationships with men before?" Setsuna wondered with his eyes widened. He then stands up and takes her hand.

"Then tell me, Princess. What is love? I want to know more about it!" He exclaimed softly. "I want to know if that strange feeling inside me is exactly that!"

Then, she let go of Setsuna's hand, grabs his face and kisses him on his lips. He was completely shocked on what she did in which he could no nothing: she, kissing a Gundam Meister. She then stops the kiss and smiled.

"Well? How was that for starters?" Marina asked happily.

"Um… Well, I…" Setsuna was lost in words because of that kiss. _What the hell was that for?_ He thought.

Then, her butler called.

"Princess Marina, Mr. Seiei, your lunch is served in the dining room."

Here began Setsuna's first lesson on being in a relationship with women. Once their plates filled with food is ready, Marina grabbed Setsuna's hand but he didn't return the grip.

"Step one of being in a relationship with a woman: always hold her hand," the princess explained. He then returned her grip. "Step two: be a gentleman." He then pulled her chair then he nervously asked her for her seat.

"H-h-have a seat Princess," Setsuna stuttered nervously. Once she sat down, he pushed her chair until her lap can no longer be seen. He wanted to sit beside her, but she prevented him to do so as she pointed out a seat across hers. "Step three, Setsuna: always sit across your woman. That way, while you are eating, you can gaze your sight on the one you love." Her butler placed the raven-haired Gundam Meister's plate by the seat across hers. Setsuna sat down and began eating. As they ate their meal, which is a fillet of cream dory served with buttered vegetables and minty rice. He then looked at his food and ate like he used to, carefully and do tons of chewing. After several chewing on the steamed fish fillet with the string beans, which is part of the buttered veggies mix, and the minty rice as his first bite, he could not help but staring at Marina chewing her share of her lunch. He shook and looked down to his food. Seeing this, the princess guessed he was still new to this, in which he is. So she just gave him a smile even if he isn't looking.

After eating their lunch, the monarch of Azadistan decided she and Setsuna can go out. One of the maids in her home was concerned. She need not to worry as the Gundam Meister is around him. In that case, the raven-haired pilot readied his survival knife in one of his pockets, just in case trouble might seek for them. And he doesn't want that.

* * *

><p><strong>Around Town<strong>

Marina is dressed in her ordinary civilian, as did Setsuna when he entered Azadistan. She knows of some great dating places around Azadistan for she has seen it through the words of her people; she never knew of such newer places in her own kingdom, so she would check it out by herself. But she has to remember that, by leaving her royal palace, she is also open to danger by those who dislike her. It was a good thing accompanying her was Setsuna, who is also her "student" for her class called "Love and Relationships 101" _(A/N: If you know what I mean that is)_.

The first stop in their date is in a park, where there is a playground, a tennis court, a basketball court, and some benches. There are also night light posts around the area as well as a concrete pathway; typical concrete elements of a park.

The princess grabbed the raven-haired young man's hand and dragged him as she sprinted to a tree with birds. Setsuna was shocked to see her dragging him. In his perspective, he thinks she is forcing him. But in hers, she wants him to have happiness in his heart. As she sees a white bird on a tree, she calls out for her to land on her left backhand. The bird complied as she landed on her hand.

"Step four of being into a relationship with women: learn some of the woman's interests," Marina began "Well, you don't have to be fully interested in what I'm doing now; just give it a try." She then faces other white birds on a small bush. She does a bird whistle and more birds not only landed on her hand, but some on her shoulders and her head. Setsuna is worried that something bad may bring the birds to her. But she assures these birds are harmless. After the birds leave the princess, she offered Setsuna a try.

"Come on, Setsuna. Try it yourself," Marina offered. The 21 year old Gundam Meister then offered his hand to a white bird on a nearby bush. He whistled to him _(A/N: It's a male white bird)_ and the bird gladly landed on his backhand. Then, more white birds appeared as they land on his head and shoulders. However, not all of the birds liked him as some excreted bird dung on his face. Marina giggled on his face, resisting laughing at him for having bird excrements on some parts of his face, like above his right eye and on his nose. Azdastan's monarch brought her purse, brought out a pack of pocket tissue from it. There, she got a sheet small enough to wipe his face. She wiped him clean of the bird dung on him, found a trash bin for paper (The princess enforced a law about organizing one's trash) and threw the dung-stuffed tissue sheet there. She brought out some Wipe-Ones _(A/N: I don't own the brand)_ and wiped all over his face. Now he is clean all over. But Setsuna just frowned.

"That wasn't even funny…" he muttered

"I know; sorry if I laughed at you," she apologized

"None taken princess; I know you didn't mean to laugh at me."

After minutes of walking around the park, Setsuna yawned. Marina can tell he wants a short nap. It was probably because of the long plane trip he had. So the princess sat down on a clean concrete bench and offered her to sit down beside her, which he refused to reject.

'_I guess I shouldn't refuse her offer; plus, I'm kinda tired after that plane trip,_' Setsuna thought. He then laid his head on her lap and slept. Marina, seeing his sleeping expression, dives her head to his forehead and kissed it with her soft lips. When she released her kiss, she could not help but smile on his sleeping expression, even his own soft snore.

**Two hours later**

Setsuna woke up, yawned, and struggling to open his eyes. When he fully opened it, he sees Marina with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Setsuna," the princess greeted happily. He was in wide shock, but he couldn't help but to lay his head on her soft lap. '_Why can't I resist laying my head on her lap?_' He thought, blushing. She giggled towards his blush. Setsuna got surprised that she giggled towards his reddish blush plastered on his face. The man went off her and just sat up beside her.

"So how was your little nap?" the female monarch asked

"It's somehow… nice…" the black-haired man answered emotionlessly, closing his eyes and his head looking down on the concrete ground. Then, he did something he couldn't do what other men do, especially in front of her: he smiled weakly and showed it to her.

"I guess I can be happy, huh?" Setsuna began

"Of course; I adore men who have happiness," Marina replied. She then grabbed his hand and stood up, making him stand up. She ran and dragged him somewhere else, but with sheer happiness. As Setsuna contemplates on her charm, he felt something tingly in his heart. He couldn't understand it, but maybe, for him, it is a sense of happiness. He smiled and followed her. But he soon let go of her grip on his hand and ran forward, but faster than the princess' speed.

"Hey, princess!" Setsuna called "Bet you can't catch me!" He ran laughing hard. The princess then gives chase. As they ran, Setsuna thought '_I don't know what this tingly feeling I have inside me, but somehow, this feeling makes me… happy, if not for a long time…_' He then focused on her chasing him. It was time to put his speed test he took under Celestial Being to the better test. He ran faster, but he had to make sure the princess is catching up to him. He doesn't want her to get into trouble or anything like that, not in his watch. After several running around the park, the raven-haired Celestial Being member got tired and the princess finally caught up to him and embraced him from behind. She officially tagged him, but she then realizes he got tired of running so fast, so she can't let her tag him. She then plants a kiss on his forehead; the 00 Raiser pilot blush as a reaction.

"Making me tag you was a bad idea for you, huh?" Marina asked

"Yeah," he answered stoically "But at least I had fun!" Setsuna then joyfully added.

"Really now?"

"Now _I_ have to catch _you_!" She then runs. "Here I come, princess!" He then gives chase.

Minutes later, he tagged her. And so, with that, they decided to leave the park and go somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later, Aban Bay, Port City of Azadistan<strong>

(_A/N: I really have no idea what the places in Azadistan are, as the entire series was focused more entirely on war and stuff like that. So screw me for making up some of its places! By the way, Aban means water in Persian._)

After the princess paid the taxi fare, Setsuna dropped off first then helped Marina drop off too by holding her hand to help her out due to the long skirt of her dress. After the princess finally dropped off, the taxi leaves, leaving the couple to enjoy the bay for themselves. There were also other people around the bay, from other couples having a date (which can serve as an inspiration for the princess to teach the Celestial member on how to do it), single people or couples jogging around (optionally with their pet dogs), or just for sightseeing. For now, Setsuna was here for the sights as well as getting romance lectures from Marina herself.

"Okay, Setsuna. Step five: treat her out," she said, pointing to a gelato store just nearby. The weather is very hot though. So Setsuna decides to treat her for some gelato. As they approached the store door, he lets the lady go inside first.

"It seems you knew of step six, which is letting the ladies go first before the gentleman," Marina commented "When did you learn that?" she then asked

"By hanging out with a friend who actually has a girlfriend," Setsuna answered "He's my neighbor in a condo we live in and whenever he's with her, he always let her go in his home first."

"That is very good Setsuna, learning from others."

"Thanks." Once inside, they fell in line so that they can order whatever flavor they like. The other customers inside as well as the employees knew Princess Marina Ismail is here. As they were about to be next, the ebony-haired princess whispers to the raven-haired Gundam Meister "Step seven, ask for her own tastes." She then pulled her head out so she can fall in line with him.

"So princess; what is your favorite gelato flavor?" he asked, following her instructions

"Well," the monarch began "I liked the Mixed Berry Basket; it has a mix of my favorite berries, like strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. What's yours?"

"Well, I never tried gelato before," the Gundam pilot answered

"I see. Well, pick the flavor you want to try. Then, once you tasted it, let me know if this has become your personal favorite gelato flavor. Okay?"

"Alright then," Setsuna answered stoically. Then, they heard the one of the store's employee standing behind the ice cream stand yelling "NEXT!" It was their turn to take their orders.

Since this is Setsuna's first time trying gelato, he couldn't help but look at all the exquisite gelato flavors the gelato ice cream house has to offer. '_So much gelato flavors. No wonder lots of people come here. They all look good, but do they all taste good for me?_' he thought '_Well Setsuna, choose your flavor wisely. You can't like everything, you know? You have your own preferences after all,_' He then thought to himself. Seeing him looking at all the flavors, the employee in charge of giving the ice cream scoops then talked to the princess about him as he asked her for her order, which is her usual Mixed Berry Basket gelato in a waffle cone.

"It seems your boyfriend here couldn't even decide what gelato flavor he can eat, princess," he began "Is this his first time here?"

"Well, he's not exactly my boyfriend and yes, it is his first time here," the princess answered calmly for herself and Setsuna.

"Maybe I can help him out." He then gives him a catalogue of the best-selling flavors. It had the following gelato flavors as the best-sellers:

**Double-Berry Cheesecake** – Blueberry and strawberry swirls and fruit bits in blueberry-strawberry mixed flavored gelato mixed along with cutlets of New York cheesecake. A perfect combination of two favorite desserts: gelato and cheesecake.

**Halved Bananas** – Inspired from the most famous worldwide sundae, the Banana Split. This gelato mixes strawberry swirls & bits, banana slices, pineapple bits and crushed nuts in chocolate flavored gelato with chocolate swirls.

**Mango A-Go-Go** – A summer favorite for all to enjoy. This is loaded with bits and swirls of freshly ripened mangoes. A simple, yet a very refreshing treat.

**Apple Pie** – Cinnamon flavored ice cream mixed with bits and pieces of America's most favorite dessert pie.

"Of course, even though the rest aren't best-sellers, the rest of the flavors are good too," the store employee assured. "Pick your flavor already. Oh by the way, even though it's pricey, we got a waffle cone that can fit two flavors."

Setsuna then thought for himself. '_Hm… A waffle cone that can fit two flavors and four best-selling flavors? Not to mention the cone is pricey and there are other good flavors too. This is a tough one…_' He then looked at a gelato flavor that appealed to him by its looks. It had loads of different kinds of cookies, from Oreos to Chips Ahoy's classic chocolate chip cookies. He then points at it by poking the glass.

"Easy there, young man. So you want the Cookie Overload, huh? Coming right up!" he said "So you want the big waffle cone too?"

"Yes, I want to try a second flavor too," Setsuna finally spoke "It will be one of the best-sellers you got here. And I chose the Halved Bananas flavor."

"I must say that's a perfect combination there, sir," the clerk commented scooping both mentioned flavors into the big cone.

"It's on my tab, so I'll pay for it."

After paying their orders, Setsuna found two empty sofa seats facing each other with a small coffee table in between it. It seems gelato isn't the only thing being sold in this eatery. They sat and then faced each other. He then eats his scoops, which are side by side, one flavor at a time. Marina then whispers to Setsuna by the ear as she stood up "Step seven: respect your girl's opinions whether it is for or against something, especially what you like." She sat back down her sofa as she began to speak.

"So Setsuna, how do you find Halved Bananas?" the princess asked

"Well, it really tasted like the actual sundae I ate last year," the pilot answered in glee, something he couldn't do before.

"And what of Cookie Overload?"

"All my favorite cookie flavors I tried and liked so far are mixed into one gelato treat," he stated

"A very respectable opinion about both flavors. Now let me have a little taste of each so I can state my opinion about them." He then lets her have a taste of his gelato scoops. Once she tasted them, she made her opinion about them. "Well, I never liked the Pecan nuts in Halved Bananas and I don't think raisins should be mixed with Oreos." He nods as a sign of respecting her opinions. She said the last part because oatmeal raisin cookies were also mixed in Cookie Overload.

"Could you let me taste yours so that **I** can make my opinion about it?" he asked kindly

"Here," she replied as she showed her cone to him. He gives it a bite and chewed some of the berries. Setsuna widened his eyes and then he opens then once the berries were swallowed.

"I'm not much into fruits, but I must say that it's a sweet flavor. I don't like raspberries though. And _that_ is my opinion," he stated. She nods back as a sign of respecting his opinion. As they were in the middle of eating their gelato, Setsuna noticed some cream on her left cheek. He gets a table napkin from the napkin holder and wipes off the dirt on her cheek.

"You are a very sweet young man Setsuna," Marina commented on his action. She then sees a pineapple bit and a cookie bit as well as cream above his lip. The princess returns the favor by doing what he did to her, wiping the dirt off his mouth. She giggled and he laughed along with her, something he never did in his life. He then had a thought of it as he shut his eyes with a smile in his face: '_I never knew I can feel this much happiness in my life…_'

After they are done finishing their gelato, they threw their cone holders into the trash bin, which has the label "non-biodegradable". Good thing having a concern for the environment is one thing both the Gundam Meister and the monarch of Azadistan had in common. They both smiled at each other as they exited the Gelato shop. Once they got outside, they decided to do some strolling by the bay. They see different kinds of birds, like the sea hawks hunting for their fish prey and seagulls passing by. There, it was windy so the clouds above it were moving and the waves on the waters were flowing smoothly. Marina told Setsuna about a tsunami attacking Aban Bay. Some people perished at that time so the only thing the princess did was to pay tribute and give respect to the families of the lives lost. Setsuna pitied her on it as he lost a friend during a natural disaster, which was an earthquake weeks before Aban Bay's tsunami disaster.

After letting go of the memories of past tragedies caused by natural disasters, Setsuna and Marina waliked by the bayside, where a wall protects the sidewalk from the watery bay. This was risky but the Gundam Meister climbed up the small wall and walked on it. The princess grew some concern for him that he may fall. He reassured her that there is no need to worry about him and that he is experienced with risks since he is a Gundam Meister himself.

Standing on the guard wall, Setsuna watched the sunset as Marina, standing on the sidewalk, also watched it too. There, they conversed side by side.

"The sunset is beautiful," Setsuna began with a smile

"Indeed it is," Marina answered also with a smile "It is a sign that nightfall will come soon." The raven-haired young man widened his eyes.

"Then, we'd better head back to the palace," the Gundam Meister suggested "But not before we finish this quick walk. "We don't want your servants to worry for you." Then, Setsuna drops from the wall to the floor, calling a taxi so that they can head back. A taxi came. He told the driver to get to the Palace. The driver agreed. After some minutes, and exactly at the right time, the sun had set as they head back to the palace. It was a good thing Marina's servants cooked some dinner for two.

As they proceed to the dinner table, Setsuna still remembers what Marina taught him. First, he pulls the chair out where she will be sitting, offers her the seat and pushes it in while sitting. Then, he sits down on his seat. By the time they sat eye-to-eye, a maid served them their dinner. Each had a plate of Persian shish kebabs served with Persian rice pilaf. The Gundam Meister was in total shock that he had absolutely no idea what his plate has. Sensing his curiosity, one of the helpers explained that, since Azadistan is within the Persian territory, this country serves mostly Iranian cuisine. Setsuna nodded on it and wants to try the Kebab and Persian rice. This was his first time trying out new food. Their dinner began and they each chew on what's in their plate. After Setsuna's first chew on such a cuisine, he decided to voice his opinion about it whether it is in the others' liking or not.

"This is… really tasty! I had no idea Iranian cuisine can be this… this… exquisite!"

All the people in the palace felt some appreciation for their local cuisine. Setsuna even added that the kebabs were well done, which he really liked. He finds the rice a bit spicy yet delicious all in all. The princess was very happy about his first time eating Iranian cuisine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour later<strong>_

Setsuna dressed down to his house clothing, which is a white tee and denim shorts which goes below his knees. He and Marina, who is also in her home clothing which is a white silky satin nightgown, were watching a blu-ray movie with Marina's home theater system (huge LCD TV and surround speakers) in her master bedroom. In the middle of it, Setsuna goes to his luggage full of his own snack supply, which will last throughout his stay at Azadistan. He got a big bag of Ruffles potato chips BBQ flavor _(A/N: I don't own the Frito-Lay company!)_. He goes back to the couch facing the TV and decided to share his potato chips with her. Then his face got closer to hers.

"Marina," the Raizer pilot began his whisper "I have a secret I can share with you and no one else. Promise me that you keep this between us."

"Your secret is safe with me Setsuna," the Azadistan monarch whispered back

"Do you know why I brought out this big bag of Ruffles?" he then asked

"Asides from sharing it with me, tell me."

_(A/N: This is for all of you Mamoru Miyano/Brad Swaile fans, most especially the fans of Death Note and/or the character Light Yagami, even though I did not watch that anime series or I am a fan of it or Light himself. Both VAs voiced both Light/Kira and Setsuna. This is inspired from a YouTube vid where VA Brad Swaile said Light Yagami's potato chip line as Setsuna F Seiei.)_

"There are some occasions that, when I'm alone…" here he lifts his hand showing the top portion of the potato chip bag on his chin "I take a potato chip…" he gets a perfectly circular ruffled potato chip "and eat it…" he grips the chip with his teeth turned his head sideways and some crumbs fell down the bag, not leaving any mess of it on the floor where it only ended up in the large aluminum potato chip bag.

"And you never showed it to your fellow Meisters? Even on Saji?"

"Nope. You're the first to know this…"

"Oh… Now I know…" She pauses a little and continues "You love potato chips, hm?"

"Any variety of it, as long as the taste of that glorious and crispy spud is what I love to eat whenever I am hungry… plainly-shaped, ruffled… you know what I mean…" Marina nodded.

They then continue on watching a very romantic movie, where the main male lead's character's development turned from a brash loner because of his abusive past until a young woman opened his heart, changing him to a nice guy, burying his demons he confronted through that woman's light to rest for good. Setsuna loved the plot of it that he remembered posting a review of it on his Facebook account as one of his notes in which he gave it a good rating.

Setsuna got enthusiastically emotional that the lead hero died but somehow resurrected by watching the heart monitor went flatline, indicating the main male lead's untimely death… Suddenly, through his innermost struggle to fight against his guilt, angst, and self-doubts, and replacing all of those with the light of hope, love and support from people he cares for and who cares for him in return, his heart beats again! The hero was revived miraculously! In Setsuna's opinion, this movie was an epic struggle for the hero.

Suddenly, they watched the epilogue scene showing them on bed in the nude. This was the hero's first time and so was the woman's. It gave some arousal for both Setsuna and Marina as they view it. While the credits played, Setsuna dragged himself near Marina, grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, which Marina returned right away. He then carried her bridal style to their bedroom, which is just adjacent to the theater; when they left, the theater part of the room's functions were turned off automatically.

By the time they reached Marina's bed Setsuna placed Marina on the bed. He gazed on her body for one minute and proceeds to kiss her lips neck and shoulders. He suddenly stopped after 5 minutes of making out.

"What's wrong, Setsuna?" Marina asked with concern, touching his face.

"I… I don't know if this is the right thing to express how much I… love you…" he answered hesitantly, but truthfully.

"So, you do love me…"

"Ever since I dream of you every time I sleep, yes. I have to thank you for making me letting this weird feeling I have inside, in which you said is _love_."

She smiled on that compliment; then, she pulled his face for a kiss, which the black-haired Meister returned. They made out until they needed the air to breathe. Setsuna was looking at her body in awe.

Seeing that expression on his face, Marina smiles then strips her nightgown off, leaving her in her simple lingerie, a simple black push-up bra and silky panties. Setsuna got heated, so he took off his blue tee and shorts, leaving him in black boxers that looked like cycling shorts.

Then, the meister crawled on all fours as he and the monarch kissed like two lovers who never kissed if not for a long time. after breaking it up for air, Setsuna slumped down and kissed around her shoulders, giving the Azadistan princess some sweet moans. He slithered down the bra straps to kiss them fully. After being done doing some kisses and licks around her neck and shoulders, Setsuna raised Marina up and unhooked her bra from her back. He watched it fall, revealing her perfectly round breasts.

Gazing on her watermelons, he first massaged them, causing her to blush as red as a ripened tomato. She also moaned even louder. When the monarch sees the young man suck on her right breast, she released a loud moan.

"Setsuna…" she moaned out. All he can do in response is to proceed on sucking her left breast now, but this time, he did it harder, causing the princess to bury her hands in the hair of the Gundam meister, in which she felt no dandruff on his scalp.

He then decided to poke his two fingers on the wetness on her panties. She gasped when he touched it.

"You're wet, completely wet," the raven-haired Gundam Meister commented as he kept rubbing the covered wetness further with his hands which made the raven-haired beauty moan in response. He then slithers his hand inside her underwear. He plays with her shaven privates until it was completely wet, so wet he had to take her panties off. He lets go of her pussy and pulls down her panties. When it reached her ankles, he completely took it off and threw it on the floor.

With her privates exposed, the young man in his early 20's began to lick it. The older woman in her late 20's howled and she can't control it, gripping onto the sheets as tightly as she could. Her blushing became even redder. She can feel her climax hitting…

"Ah… Setsuna. Setsuna! I… I… I can't hold it any longer!" she screamed. On cue, all her juices flowed right into the said young man's mouth. He gulped some of it; it was sticky, yet tasted so sweet. He gulped it all and gave the princess a kiss so she can taste her own juices.

After recovering her breath, the monarch of Azadistan decided to return the favor.

"Say, Setsuna," she began "You did mention I sucked _this_, right?" When she emphasized on 'this', she rubbed his manhood covered by his boxers. "In the time of my relationships with men, I never got a chance to do something like this."

"So…" the young man began "This is your first time?" he then asked.

"That's right."

"Then I'll have to go easy on you, so long as you are going easy on yourself on this," he recommended, receiving a nod in response from her.

Being the first time doing this, the monarch pulls the young man's boxers slowly. When his manhood popped out, she got startled on how huge and long his length is. She then rubs it back and forth in a slow manner.

"So… this is what girls call… a manhood…" the monarch began.

"Yeah…" was the answer of the raven-haired Gundam Meister. She first licked all around it, giving him some groans. Then, while licking around the shaft, she saw his huge testicles and massaged it. Now the meister is groaning in unexplainable pleasure in his perspective.

Then, he recalled the dream he once had about her. So he gave in to the pleasure and let the princess do all the work for her. After licking all over it, she is now going to begin sucking on the tip, as if she had an ice cream popsicle on a stick. Her imagination of Setsuna's dick being a popsicle ran wild as she gave in to it. The only flaw of this is that it wasn't 100% clean, so she thinks that dirtier dicks mean tastier seeds.

After sucking the whole tip for 5 minutes, she slowly pushes her mouth through the entire length of 9 inches. She then sucks on it continuously. Since it was her first time doing this, she did it so slow. As she got used to his length, she steadied her pace and proceeded with the blowjob.

"M… M… M-m… Marina! I… I'm… I'm gonna cum!" was the cry of the Gundam Meister. On cue, all the semen gushed all over the said princess' mouth, despite her pace of sucking wasn't so fast. She didn't like the taste of it, so she spat all of it all over the younger man's manhood.

"I'm so sorry, Setsuna. I'm not used to the taste of semen…" Marina explained apologetically.

"I understand, since it's your first time…" Setsuna replied. The princess was glad he understood her situation.

He then lay her down on her bed and opened her legs and split them apart as wide as any woman should, but he has to be careful not to hurt her crotch.

"I'm not sure if I can take your purity away…" Setsuna began, uncertain on what he is doing.

"This is your final lesson, in which, by your woman's desire, your woman's virginity should be given away to the man she so desires," Marina explained

"But… what about you?"

"It's all right, Setsuna. Please take me…" With those words coming out of her mouth, the 21-year-old dark-haired man with an unusual hairstyle slowly inserted his phallus into her now-swollen cunt.

"I'll have to tell you something too; it's my first time as well," Setsuna noted. Marina nods as a response as she feels his cock inside her.

Setsuna first gave slow thrusts so she could get used and accustomed to his erection. Since it was their first time doing this, they'll have to be easy on one another. The princess first felt tears in her eyes, tears of pain. Then, her tears subsided as she let a little of it out and groaned in small pain. After minutes of getting accustomed to his thrusting, the young man finally broke her barrier; she is no longer pure. He felt blood coming out of her genital.

"Princess Marina, I-," the young man worryingly began

"I… I'm yours now, Setsuna," the princess answered "Take me, please…"

All he can do now is to thrust his shaft back and forth, in and out steadily so that he too can experience what it is like to give each other pleasure. He held her waist as the princess wraps her legs around his waist to thrust deeper. When he felt her smooth legs around him, his thrusts became deeper. Pain then turned into pleasure as the monarch released gasps of pleasure, her g-spot hit each thrust done by the Gundam Meister of the 00 Gundam. His speed went a bit faster as he grunts.

But alas, they can't hold any longer… Their first orgasm of the night came as semen dripped out of the princess' vagina. Both panted nonstop as Setsuna lay beside Marina, tired but still alive…

"That… was… an amazing tutorial," commented the Gundam Meister after catching his breath.

"I think another one, or two, more rounds can do," the princess suggested "What do you think?"

Then, through a large window, they saw a full moon. It was a true symbol for a romantic evening. They watched it while the bottom half of their naked bodies were covered in violet bedsheets. Suddenly, the man placed his hands on her breasts and starts kneading them in circular rotations. Her moans came out from her mouth. He can feel her nipples harden again.

"Seems you want more…" the younger man in his twenties stated "I can tell."

Then, on cue, she prompted him to get on top of him again and tells him to get inside her. He knew what she meant. He inserts his still erection into her vagina again. She screams in pleasure as she felt the long rod inside her again. Her screams became even louder that it may get the attention of her servants, who only responded that it may be just some of Marina's pets mating; they never realized who were really mating…

Back to the mating couple, the young meister's pace is now even faster than before. The older woman didn't mind as he already broke her.

"S… Set… Setsuna… I… I… I am… I'm yours…" she moaned as he kept thrusting in her.

While thrusting in her, he then replies "Then… That means…"

"Yes. I am your woman! Do what you desire to me!" she screamed "I am serious about this!"

By her honest words, Setsuna's thrusts became in his fastest and hardest. Marina's bedroom is now filled with his aggressive grunts and growls and her sweet moans and screams. Both can no longer hold on…

"Marina! I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes, Setsuna! Do it! Cum inside me!"

After their final scream for the night, Setsuna's member released from inside Marina's pussy as lay beside Marina once again. Both were very tired that they can no longer go for another round for tonight. The princess covered her body and the Meister's abdomen with the bedsheets, which showed some wetness due to his semen.

"On what you said Marina," Setsuna began "Are you truly honest and serious about this? Do you want to be my girlfriend? Even if you are a monarch of Azadistan?"

"To answer all those questions Setsuna, _yes_!" she answered. The man is in shock upon hearing it. He smiled; he never felt this happy before in his life.

"But, what you said in the morning…"

"You're special to me Setsuna…"

"I… I am…?"

She nods in response. She then grabbed the man's face with her left hand and kisses his lips. This served as proof that she is now his.

"I guess…" The man began "I feel the same way as you do for you, honestly…"

The princess smiled as a response. "You know who you are for me?" she then asked, and then she answered it. "You are my guardian angel, my personal bodyguard, my protector, my savior and most of all, my lover…"

He was in shock upon hearing it.

"Ever since you first came here as the first time I've met you for almost five years ago, I can never stop thinking about you. There were other suitors, but they were not as great as you."

The man blushed on her compliment. He can say nothing more…

All he can say now is "Princess Marina Ismail… I love you…"

The princess smiled happily and replies to him "I love you too, Setsuna F Seiei…"

"So you stopped calling me Soran Ibrahim, I see."

"Yes. You said so yourself you'd prefer to be called by your Gundam Meister name over that."

"I'm glad we're starting to have a good mutual understanding," then a yawn came over him "Good night, my sweet princess…" His eyes closed slowly as sleep came to him.

"Good night, my darling prince," the princess said as her arm held his chest as she drifts into slumber

While asleep, Setsuna thought 'My true journey to mutual understanding has begun… I wish life was more like this…'

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN!<strong>_

_So that is it! My long term thinking over this fic is finally done! Remember to leave a review. Criticism is appreciated too; flames and trolling however are not tolerated!_

_The next fic I will concentrate on is collaboration with AbyssKeeper, which are crossover fics between Final Fantasy VII and XIII. I read his two fics "Echoes of the Past" and "Remnants of the Past" (I did help him finish the last two chapters of it, and I get credited for it). The fics we will do in it is our take of XIII-2 and Dirge of Cerberus, which will both happen at the same time._

_Remember to KEEP IT STYLISH and VIEWTIFUL!_

_Additional note: I realized that this fic I made has OVER 9000 words!_


End file.
